Choc au Lait
by Veronica Linne-Rose
Summary: A insistente recusa de Kaworu em oferecer um pedaço de seu chocolate a Shinji pode ter conseqüências inesperadas...


CHOC AU LAIT

- Parece bom. Me dá um teco?

- Naum.

A luz desejante daqueles olhos havia sido ofuscada pela negativa dada naquele tom extremamente infantil. Endurecendo o rosto em um grande bico, o primeiro rapaz deu de costas para ir embora, mas sem antes mostrar uma grande língua de desaprovação.

- Seu egoísta.

- Obrigado.

O que mais lhe irritava era que a voz do comilão soava abafada pela quantidade enorme de chocolate entalada em sua boca. Desejava que todo aquele chocolate lhe secasse logo a garganta e o fizesse engasgar.

- Você é um chato, sabia?

- Sabia sim.

Raios... não conseguia achar saída para aquelas respostas tão inocentes e despreocupadas com qualquer coisa. Despreocupação essa que era, justamente, o que procurava no chocolate. Um meio amargo como o seu próprio jeito, mas que deliciava quem o provasse.

- Que esse chocolate todo te dê uma dor de barriga pra chorar.

- Tá bom.

- Grrr... Droga, hunf.

Não era à toa que as pessoas viam os anjos como criaturas celestes puras, inocentes e inalcançáveis. A prova concreta disso estava bem ali, personificada na figura do menino magro de cabelos brancos e os olhos da cor de uma suculenta cereja. Mas Shinji imaginava que os anjos fossem mais agradáveis, não irritantes e pentelhos como Kaworu.

Levantou-se do banco onde estivera observando o menino a devorar impiedosamente seu chocolate. Não iria suportar mais ver a cena, aquilo lhe dilacerava a alma e o estômago. Precisava de algo para comer, precisava ocupar sua mente, precisava achar algo que o deixasse alegre... Precisava de um daqueles, e rápido.

Olhou ao redor. Sob o céu claro, digno de um paraíso, o parque inteiro saltitava, dava gritinhos de felicidade, sussurrava segredos de jovens e velhos amores, arremessava bolas ao longe, abria caminho para patins e bicicletas passarem. Mas aquilo tudo irritava Shinji, pois não se tratava de nada comestível e doce.

- Algum vendedor de doces caridoso, por favor... - gemeu, aflito. Num domingo no parque, esquecerem os necessários vendedores de doce era um pensamento absolutamente ilógico. Mas, mesmo que isso pudesse ocorrer, por quê justo naquele dia?

Olhou ao redor novamente, numa vã esperança de encontrar alguém. Sabia a causa daquela procura, mas não entendia o motivo de ela ter se tornado tão febril repentinamente. Mas... ora, que diabos! Fome era uma das necessidades humanas que menos exigia uso da racionalidade, então que se explodisse o motivo. Ele queria era um chocolate, já. E já, mesmo.

Andava nervosamente, sem nenhuma direção definida, mas ainda rondando aqueles bancos. Não encontrava ninguém em seu campo de visão. Apenas Kaworu devorando mais e mais chocolate, imagem que no momento aparecia saltada e asquerosa aos já arregalados olhos de Shinji. O líquido grosso e escuro escorria-lhe de todos os cantos da boca que quase não conseguia mais se fechar, de tanto que havia enfiado chocolate goela abaixo e com tamanha velocidade. Céus, o que era aquilo? Mas seria possível que aquele suplício feito de cacau não ia ter fim?

Começou a suar frio. Já não conseguia mais tirar os olhos de Kaworu e seu maravilhoso...

- C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E...

O guloso anjo ignorou a fala e não percebeu o que acontecia com Shinji. Hipnotizado, apenas via o que a luz natural da branca pele de Kaworu mostrava. O chocolate escorrendo... aqueles lábios escancarados de prazer e felicidade... aqueles longos dedos lambuzados... Chocolate, sim. E Kaworu, que...

- Ahhhhh!!!

O suspiro de satisfação acordou Shinji de seu momentâneo transe. O chocolate havia acabado. Ou, pelo menos, não existia mais na forma de barra. O maroto anjo lambeu o chocolate das mãos, lânguido como um gato. Reclinou-se um pouco e, por um momento, sentiu o gostoso calor do sol, quase como se fosse só naquele momento que percebesse que sua luz existia. Espreguiçou-se com um alongado gemido e abriu um grande sorriso.

Assim também o fez Shinji. Sorriu, ainda que nervosa e tremulamente. Mas, finalmente, a tortura se fora!!!

... Ao menos, até o momento em que outra enorme barra de chocolate surgiu nas mãos de Kaworu.

Pausa. Olhar fixo naquele colosso constituído de cacau. Meio amargo, escuro, derretendo, escorrendo entre dedos e lábios, estufando a boca deliciosamente...

... Tremor incontrolável.

Kaworu chocolate. Era a mistura perfeita. Parque cheio, dois meninos, a possibilidade de procurar conforto para dois problemas em um único gesto. Muitos pensamentos rechearam a mente de Shinji durante milésimos de segundo, mas não se havia tempo para eles. Agora ou nunca. Chocolate, sim. E Kaworu...

Kaworu e chocolate. Chocolate e Kaworu. Queria os dois coelhos numa cajadada apenas.

- Shinji, o que você... HMPF!!!

O beijo foi profundo. Shinji tomou tanto chocolate quanto lhe aprouvesse. E tomou tanto aqueles lábios quanto lhe bastasse. Ao fim, estava mais lambuzado que Kaworu e tinha o gosto doce dos dois em seus lábios satisfeitos.

Olharam-se. Momentaneamente, mergulharam fundo no olhar um do outro. Mas não durou muito. E não puderam sufocar uma onda de risadas que dominou seus jovens corpos. Riram de toda a meleca que haviam feito, riram dos passantes perplexos, riram do beijo, riram do chocolate e riram de seu novo sentimento.

Doces gargalhadas. Doce dia. Doce chocolate...

Mais um para a lista de doces. Chocolate, sim. E Kaworu também....

----------------

P.S.: Dedicada ao Daniel "Bizatch" Marcondes, que se deu ao trabalho de escrever uma cena para inspirar a pobre criança aqui (tá, fui eu que pedi pra ele fazer... mas, anyway). Como eu te disse, não tem nada da sua cena aqui. Mas adiantou assim mesmo. Obrigadinha!


End file.
